


A Dixon in Oak Haven (a Podfic)

by Rebatard



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Dark Magic, Daryl Dixon & Beth Greene Friendship, Developing Friendships, Horror, M/M, Mild Gore, Podfic, Podfic Length: 4-4.5 Hours, Protective Merle Dixon, Retired cop Rick, Sexual Tension, Slow Build, Small Towns, Sort Of, Spells & Enchantments, Witchcraft, non walker AU, witch!Daryl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 03:18:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 28
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17035586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rebatard/pseuds/Rebatard
Summary: There had always been something strange about Daryl Dixon. In the small town of Oak Haven, his family had been outsiders for generations, frightening with their magic and rituals, never quite like anyone else.When Rick Grimes moves to town, strange things start happening and it's up to Daryl to stop what's hurting the town that has never accepted him and the man who seems to trust him.





	A Dixon in Oak Haven (a Podfic)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Dixon in Oak Haven](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11929026) by [Riastarstruck](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riastarstruck/pseuds/Riastarstruck). 



> This is my very first attempt at a podfic, so please be kind. There is a small problem with consistency with a muffling problem for some of the chapters. I have to admit that it doesn't really clear up until chapter 8.

I absolutely love this fic, so I just had to show my appreciation some how. Here is the podfic. It is really long.  

 **Length:** 4hours 12minutes

 **Download** : [MP3](https://www.dropbox.com/s/jzpkh0c2pqfo4oj/A%20Dixon%20in%20Oak%20Haven%20.mp3?dl=0)


End file.
